1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of electrically conducting polymers based on polythiophenes by chemical polymerization of thiophene in the presence of water and alkyl halide.
2. Background of the Art
A process for the preparation of electrically conducting polymers based on polythiophenes by chemical polymerization of thiophene in a reaction medium comprising a ferric salt, an alkyl halide and water has been proposed in French Patent Application No. 88.07976.